


Under the Stars

by TalkativeChibiko



Series: Shadowhunters - One shots [1]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkativeChibiko/pseuds/TalkativeChibiko
Summary: Magnus and Alec finally go on that first date. Alternate First Date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge launched on the Malec Amino Community. I loved writing this and I hope you will enjoy it !

**Under The Stars**

 

Alec was beyond stressed. Fighting demons ? No problem. Working several days in a row without more than 3 hours of sleep ? Tiring but no problem. Going against his mother at his own failed wedding ? Difficult but manageable. Going to his first date ever with the beautiful Warlock he had fallen for and who had had hundreds of lovers before him ? Terrifying. He was definitely going to make a fool of himself. He could already see it: he would stutter and then panic, Magnus would try to calm him down like the amazing man he is, and he would run away feeling ridiculous. 

“Alec, stop thinking too much. You won’t make a fool of yourself.” Izzy said as she helped him into the black leather vest she had bought him for his birthday. 

“H-How do you know ?”

“I know you hermano. Besides, Magnus likes you and your shyness. He finds it cute. He told me. Where are you going tonight ?”

“I don’t know. He wanted to keep it a surprise…” He muttered.

“Come on Alec stop being grumpy. I am sure you will love it. Have fun ! Let go ! You deserve it.”

Alec didn’t reply immediately. While he was happy to have finally come out, all those years living with his parents’ homophobia were hard to overcome.

“I… I will try.”

Izzy knew it was the best answer she would get out of her brother. She smirked suddenly and grabbed something in her skirt pocket.

“And finally, the eyeliner. Sit down hermano !”

“Izzy, no !”

 

* * *

 

Magnus was waiting patiently for his shadowhunter.  _ His.  _ Even though, they hadn’t had any date yet, he had already given up on trying in vain not to call him his. He hoped Alec would love the picnic he had prepared tonight in his secret garden. He had begged Catarina to lend him her multicolored butterfly lights. He had even gone to his favorite antique dealer to buy the wonderful carpet he had seen there a few weeks before.

The bell rang pulling him out of his thoughts. Alec was here. Magnus let him inside and let his eyes wandered on his body.

“You look handsome.” He finally said.

“You too, Magnus.” Alec replied shyly in a whisper. 

The warlock smirked as he watch the effect he had on his lover.

“You ready ?”

“Yeah where are we going ?”

“It is a surprise darling.” He held out his hand to the shadowhunter who took it without hesitation and opened a portal.

“Lead the way, Magnus.”

 

Alec gasped when the portal closed behind them. 

“Wow… it is amazing Magnus. I don’t know what to say…”

“ ‘Oh Magnus you’re the best warlock I’ve ever met’ would be lovely but we both know that’s true anyway. I thought you may be a bit uncomfortable in public and I wanted our first date to be perfect. Not that it wouldn’t be perfect otherwise…”

They both sit cross-legged on the carpet and Magnus snapped it his fingers to light up the candles. 

“Thank you Magnus. It is perfect.” Alec answered with one of the few real smiles the warlock had seen on him before leaning to kiss him lightly on the lips. It was simple but enough to show his affection. “ _ You  _ are perfect Magnus.”

And that night was the first of an everlasting string of dates.

  
  



End file.
